


Cutting the strings.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Confusion, Honesty, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin has had enough and makes a life changing choice and Arthur is right behind him and something starts to bloom between the two men.





	Cutting the strings.

The car ride home was quiet.

“So it’s really true? You do love me?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin quickly before looking back at the road. 

“Yeah, sorry I kept it from you.” Merlin said, staring out the window.

“Look, Merlin…you don’t sound too happy about it…is there something up? You can tell me you know.” Arthur says seriously, with a slight frown.

“Yeah, I know. I guess…I’m angry at myself for not telling you sooner.” Merlin said. 

“Mate, don’t worry about it. You know now so…it’s ok.” Arthur said gently, soothingly.

Merlin shook his head slightly, trying not to cry and when Arthur parked his car, Merlin got out the car and went inside, Arthur switched the car off and sighed, sitting back as he saw the entrance close behind Merlin.

“Something isn’t right.” He mumbled to himself and followed Merlin into the flat. He saw the man pacing in the longue. 

“Merlin?” Arthur said and the man looked at him.

“Can I…” Arthur sighed. “Can I kiss you? I mean…if you are just mad at yourself…and your telling the truth, can I just…kiss you?” Arthur asked and Merlin blinked before walking over to him, but he was frowning too much and Arthur saw the fear in his eyes. 

“What did my father say to you?” He asked, holding the man’s shoulders, he felt Merlin flinch. 

“Merlin…tell me, please.” Arthur begged softly and held him close and Merlin broke down, crying against him, clinging onto him. 

“He told me to lie and say that i-I loved you and if I didn’t…he’d take one of us out of the apartment and have you fired from your position and put someone else in.” Merlin sobbed out. 

“That bastard!” Arthur growled and Merlin looked up, tears in his eyes. 

“Please don’t do anything, Arthur.” Merlin begged.

“I can’t let him get away with this, Merlin. It’s blackmail.” Arthur said, he probably looked scary because Merlin moved out of his hold, nervous. 

“I’m not going to separate family, Arthur!” Merlin sobbed out.

“Merlin, he’s hardly been a father to me, he’s a business man through and through. You know there is no love there…” Arthur reminded him. “Remember my rants about him? He’s like my boss, yes I see him as a father but hardly a father figure. I don’t love him, Merlin. It was thanks to you that I’m sane. It was thanks to your request to get me out of his home and get my independence from him. If he’s done this to you, then we need to stop him.” Arthur said firmly. “We need to act quickly, what’s wrong?” He asked as Merlin clutched his stomach, he looked sick.

“I want to quit, Arthur. This industry is too much for me, I’ll become a baker, it’s much nicer I’m sure. No lies or cheats or cruelty. I’ll meet good and honest people.” Merlin said, shaking. “I can’t handle it anymore.”

Arthur stared at him, shocked. “But Merlin, your music is amazing.”

“This is the last straw, I just can’t do this. I want to live a normal life now…” Merlin said, looking at his friend desperately. 

“You’re just having a mental breakdown…” Arthur reassured him.

“I’m serious!” Merlin shouted. “I hate it! I hate the late nights, the interviews, the concerts, the flights. The press, the fucking press, the fucking bastards!” He sobbed out and Arthur went over to him and held him close.

Merlin clung onto him, crying. “I just want to live with you somewhere and do an honest job…”

Arthur hushed him, cradling his head. “Oh Merlin….” He sighed softly. “It’s going to be ok.”

A week passed and Arthur asked him every day and Merlin gave him the same answer. “I am going to quit, Arthur.”

“-But the band, Merlin.” Arthur said softly, holding onto the man’s hands as they sat at the sofa. 

“They will be fine, they have talent and there are loads of heavy metal singers out there. They will be ok, Arthur. I do like them but it’s time to move on…” Merlin sighed heavily.

“But…your world tour…your first world tour, Merlin. Your at the cusp of your golden age with your band and success.” Arthur said.

“If forcing myself to be your lover and having blackmail being thrown at me…is my golden age…. then I don’t want it. I don’t want what comes afterwards either.” Merlin states.

Arthur took a deep breath. “But…a job, an office job, Merlin. Or a baker, that isn’t you.” 

“I have other talents, Arthur. I’m so tired of the music business…you have no idea…I only stayed because…everyone was loving it, you were…so happy.” Merlin said.

“You stayed for my happiness?” Arthur asked and Merlin looked down, ashamed and nodded. 

“Why?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin shrugged. 

Arthur smiled sadly and held him close. “Never do it again.”

Merlin hugged back. “I’m serious, Arthur. I hate this life. I want to be free of it.”

Arthur nodded and kissed his head. “Alright. I’ll call the band.”

“Thank you, Arthur. You’re a true friend.” Merlin smiled happily, with so much relief. He hasn’t seen Merlin smile like that in years.

“Your quitting!?” Gwaine shrieked. 

“Is this about what I said?” Percival asked sadly. 

“No…it’s ok, Percy. It’s my personal choice. I’m sure all of you knew how taxing it was on me and I’ve had it.” Merlin said.

“Well, can’t argue with you there.” Gwaine grumbled and folded his arms. 

“I’m sorry, everyone. I hope you will understand eventually. But…the banter was fun and you are all excellent players.” Merlin said meaningfully.

“It was fun playing with you mate. Good luck with everything and don’t be a stranger. Ok?” Gwaine asked and offered Merlin a handshake. 

Merlin grinned and nodded before shaking his hand firmly. 

Gwaine smiled, tears welling up and left the flat to take a breather. 

Percy was quiet. 

“It’s not your fault.” Merlin said gently.

“If I just…shut up and…didn’t say it…none if this would have happened.” Percy mumbled to himself.

“You aren’t to blame.” Arthur reassured him. “This is completely Merlin’s choice.”

“Deep down we all know it was a chain of events that caused Merlin to quit and I don’t know how many or what they were about but I damn well know I was one of them and I’m…I’m just so fucking sorry.” Percy said and his bottom lip began to throb and Merlin felt his heart melt.

“Oh Percy.” He sighed and hugged the now crying man.

The other group members watched quietly and told Merlin that they wished him good luck on his new journey. 

Merlin smiled and at the end of the night full of laughter and drinks, they all took a picture together and it was a picture that Merlin would cherish for many years to come. 

The next night Arthur went into Merlin’s room and sat on his bed. Merlin sat up, a little dazed. “Merlin. We should tell my father soon.” Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. “It’ll be hard but we can do this.”

Merlin nodded. 

“I have my own personal lawyer and I asked him to come with us, just in case things get hairy.” Arthur said and Merlin smiled. “I always knew I could rely on you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled back and nodded slightly. “I’ll always be there for you, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed deeply, tears started to well up and he gulped thickly and hugged Arthur tightly before kissing him softly. He gasped then and moved away and Arthur was staring at him, shocked before smirking. “Well, Well, Well…”

Merlin grinned, blushing. “It…it was an accident.”

“I’m sure it was…lover boy.” Arthur giggled before moving closer to him and kissed his forehead. “Good Night, Merlin.”

“Good night, Arthur.” Merlin smiled, looking at him meaningfully. 

Arthur got up and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So things are heating up. Watch out Uther.


End file.
